Weird right
by LoliverLova24
Summary: What happens when 4 friends get stuck in a school? Will friendships be crushed or become more? Will they get closer along the way?Loliver and Jiley. Rated T just incase.
1. Why oh why?

**Weird right?**

**Lilly POV**

Why did I have to forget my stupid folder? Why did Oliver, Miley and Jake feel the need to come with? It was a recipe for disaster! And now were stuck. Here let me take you back to when we were all leaving school.

"I got like no sleep at all last night. I fell asleep during our math test and ya know what? I failed because my test was blank!" Miley complained. Another Hannah concert had made her get only 2 hours of sleep.

" Well I failed my test and I was wide awake!" complained Oliver. I laughed causing him to give me a glare. " Wiwwy you make he sad when you waugh at me." He said using him baby voice and a little kid pout.

" I sowwy Ollie." I said smiling using my baby voice. " I wuv you!" I yelled then threw my arms around him. We gave each other a huge hug._ How I loved being in Oliver's_ _arms... Lilly say what?_ _What the heck am I thinking!_ When our huge was over I could swear I saw Oliver blush. No it was probably my imagination.

" Anyway now the your love fest is over," I glared at Miley." we can start to decide what to do for our project." See we had to do a project for our cooking class, ad we neede to find a subject. Our group was me, Oliver, Miley , and Jake. We were souposed to do that today but Oliver and Jake were busy having a flour fight. Don't even ask.

" We could have already have it done but some people were to busy having a flour fight!" I said staring at Jake and Oliver.

"By the way I won." Jake said showing his big movie star smile. Miley punched his shoulder.

"Ow my shoulder!" he fake cried. That's when I remembered. I left my folder in my locker with the sheet for our project due Monday. (A.N. It's Friday just so ya know)

"Guys I forgot my frigin folder in my frigen locker! Ah crackers!"

Olive burst out laughin." You're so cute when you say ' Ah crackers."

"Not now donut." Miley slapped his arm. " Lilly we need to go back and get that folder or else," she gulped "Mrs.Evilen will do who knows what!" Mrs. Devilen was the worst teacher in Seaview High. So the kids called her Mrs.Evilen instead.

"Ok I'll go." But right as I go they all grab my arm.

"Were goin with!"

"Why?"

"Well I'm just going because this reminds me of one of the episodes in Zombie High called 'The Forgotten Folder'. We all glared at him.

" Me and Oliver are goin because we want you to be safe, right Oliver?" Miley question.

"Yea Lils." He said so carring._ Aww how sweet…. What is wrong with you Lilly?_

So we all ran to our school. All the teachers had left.

"Great! How are we gonna get in?" I aked.

" Threw that window." Oliver pointed to a window half way opened.

We all ran over to the window climbing in one by one. Then we heard foot steps. My reaction was to run and hug Oliver. Miley ran to Jake and held his hand. They blushed at each other till Oliver told every one to hide. We all hid under the teachers desk and it was so cramped I had to sit on Oliver's lap. For some weird reason he held me close to him. _It felt so right, Lilly snap out of it!_ The janitor came over and locked the window. Shoot!

Then he left and we heard him lock the door to the school. We all got up.

"Ah crackers!

Ok this is my first story so be very very VERY brutal. **Rock on!**


	2. Freaking coke on the wall

**Hey I wanted to thank my 3 reviewers! Hoping to get more! K here we go!**

**Lilly's POV**

"Ok lets be calm about this." Miley said trying to calm us down.

" Calm? CALM? We are trapped in a school till Monday!" Jake exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What the heck are we gonna do till then?" asked Oliver who was nervous so he was intently playing with my fingers. Weirdly it calmed him down._ And it feels good_. Fine I give in maybe I do like it when he touches me! Happy little voice in my head?

Miley curiously asked "Um Oliver why are you …" "Don't ask, calms him down." I replied because I didn't want him to stop.

"Let's ja ja just hang in he here." Jake replied, being the most scared.

"Yea cause evil mushroom people are on to us." I replied sarcastically.

"You think?" Jake replied obviously having so sarcastic bone in his body.

" Fine, but just for a little." I said.

**2 hours later**

**and 98 bottles of coke later……**

"Take one down," Oliver weakly replied laying his forehead on the window. He was sitting on the window sill cross legged.

"Pass it around." Jake said as if he was going to die soon. He was sprawled out across the teacher's desk on his stomach.

"No more freakin bottles of coke on the wall!" I shouted with all the might I had. It wasn't even that loud. I was laying on a row of tables with books in them on my side.

"Woo …." Miley said in a mono tone voice. She was propped up against the door looking like she couldn't even support herself but amazingly was.

"Now what." Jake mumbled into the desk he was on.

"We could sing." I suggested, knowing the answer.

"Noooo." Everyone moaned.

"Let's explore!" Oliver said excitedly smiling taking his head of the window.

"K" We all yelled.

**Oliver's POV**

Oh yea we are exploring the school, at night! This is gonna be so cool.

" Hey Wiwwy?" I said in my baby voice. It always cheered her up.

" Yea Ollie?" she replied in the same voice.

"Guess what?" I said with a smile.

"O gosh not this AGAIN." Jake and Miley said in union while shaking their heads.

"What Ollie?" she said. I could tell she couldn't wait to here what I had to say. She's so cute when she smiles. Yes I Oliver Oken am in love with my best friend. Like you couldn't tell!

"I wanna kiss!" I so do want a kiss.

"Ok!" she replied smiling so big. She put her hand on my chin and placed a kiss right on my cheek. Damn! I wanted one on the lips! O who am I kidding? She's not gonna do it with Jake and Miley here. Did she just blush? Na my minds just playing tricks on me I guess.

"Aww!" Miley squealed. She knows I like Lilly. She says we are perfect because we so called 'flirt' a lot. "Lilly I think he meant on the lips." She said with an evil grin. O no she didn't! Wow gotta stop hanging with Miley so much.

"Yea Lilly. Give him a big one." Jake said making kissy lips.

"Um o… ok." Lilly said nervously. O gosh she is gonna kiss me. O shoot my hormones are gonna get the best of me. She leaned in shaking and placed her lips on mine. Her soft lips. Crap my hormones are getting me.

**No ones POV**

Oliver put his hand on her back. After 10 seconds they broke apart. Both feeling something but not sure what that something was. **(A.N: It can't realy be romantic cause they're not alone.)**

**Lilly POV**

Wholly snot! Me and Oliver kissed and I think I liked it. No but he didn't. Then why did he…. na he doesn't like me. I look at Miley and Jake both have their mouths open frozen with their eyes wide. After what seemed like half an hour Miley spoke toward Jake.

"They."

"Did."

"But."

"We."

"Kidding."

They turned back to us. Miley had a huge smile and Jake had one to.

"Huh?" Me and Oliver said with the same expressions on our face.

Jake took both Miley's hands and they laughed so hard they fell on the floor. Miley was on her back red-faced howling while Jake was on his stomach crying because he was laughing so hard. Me and Oliver looked at them then to each other then back to them.

"Weird…." Oliver said. He held out his arm. "Would this young lady like to skip with me?" he asked as if nothing happened. That's what I liked about Oliver. He only acted like something happened if the person wanted to talk about it and if they were alone.

"Why yes. Thank you ever so much sir." I said, hooking my arm with his. And we skipped off together, leaving Jake and Miley to their laughing position. Ahh my friends. My weird , strange, friends. Gosh I love them so much. Shocking right?

K Review please! Even if it sucks you can say 'Hey it sucks' k? Love yas! **Rock on!**


	3. Being possessed and crying

**Mileys POV**

Wow. I can't believe they just kissed like that! Finally!

Jake turned to face me, he was still on his stomach and I sat up cross-legged.

"Why were we laughing so hard?"

"I don't really no. Maybe cause we were talking like idiots with each other." I smiled and he returned one to me.

"Well you do make me do crazy things." He said softly. We both leaned in when suddenly I remembered something. I quickly jolted back and Jake kept leaning in so far that he actually started to kiss the floor. "Jake, where the heck and Lilly and Oliver?" Quickly he stopped kissing the floor. He looked disappointed. Then I remembered again, I was about to kiss Jake!

"Well Miley," he got up and dusted himself off " I for one don't know." He said sounding mad.

**Jakes POV**

"Jake you sound mad …… are you possessed!?" She asked with a cute scared face. And yes I do have a thing for Miley ….. Ok a big thing for Miley! But after the resent incident I don't think she feels the same for me.

"No Miley I'm not possessed, or maybe I am!" I said with a fake freaky face.

"Jake stop. If your not possessed than why do you sound ticked off?" She said in a sincere voice.

"It's nothing." I lied. I couldn't tell her I was disappointed because we didn't kiss.

"Whatever." She sounded pissed. She knew I was lying.

"Miley ," "No. It's ok just keep lying to me." She said in a sad tone.

"But Miley, "No let's just try to find Oliver and Lilly." And with that she began to walk to the 9th grade hall. So I walked to catch up with her. I knew I was gonna have to do something to make her stop being mad at me.

_Love_

**Lillys POV**

Me and Oliver skipped to the 9th grade science room, both our favorite class. Gosh he's gonna ask about the kiss! I just know it.

"Lilly, you know me so well, so you probably know what I'm gonna ask don't you?" he asked genuinely with a small smile.

"Yea I do." I replied so quietly that I thought he wouldn't hear it but he did.

"I thought so." He put his arm around my shoulders and whispered "Don't be scared of me Lilly." Into me ear. It sent shivers down my spine. " Did you feel anything in that kiss we had?" He asked me looking me right in the eyes. He had taken his arm off my shoulders and was in front of me with his hand on my cheek.

"I don't know what feeling I should feel." I whispered. Tears were coming, I could feel it. I knew this was a point were friends could become more or your whole friendship could be broken into pieces and our friendship meant the world to me. He took his hand of my cheek and pulled me into a big hug. I buried my face into his shoulder and threw my ands around his neck and he rubbed my back.

"Lils don't ever worry about our friendship being ruined. That could never happen because our friendship is so important to me." Gosh he knew me so well.

"But Oliver you never know!" I yelled into his shoulder. Tears were full on now. He stopped hugging me and took hold my shoulders.

"But Lilly I love you." He said firmly.

"I love you to." I said with the crying starting to slow down. "But what love do you mean?" I said softly, with my mascara running down my cheeks. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me hard. I kissed back and threw my hands around his neck. When we pulled away he still had his hands on my waist and my hands were still around his neck.

"That kind of love."

**What is Jake gonna do to get Miley to not be mad at him? Well here's end of this chapter. Rock on!**


	4. More crying and 'moments'

**That last chapter almost made me cry…. Just kiddin but yea… here's our next one.**

**Jakes POV**

I need to apologize to Miley for lying to her. She's walking, actually more like stomping down the 9th grade hall. I need to apologize in a way that she won't forget. I think I got it.

"JAKE! Come on! You're so slow!" Miley yelled. She was more like walk/running and I was thinking while walking.

"Well, if you'd stop running." I spat. I knew I wasn't helping but she made me mad.

"Well if you'd stop being an annoying, egoistic, self-centered, lying, jerk!" she spat right back. She was mad like hell.

"Miley stop!" I yelled. I really wanted to apologize to her.

"WHY SHOULD I!?" she screamed. It sounded like she was on the verge of tears. She turned and ran into homeroom. You might be saying 'Why the heck is lying that bad for her?' Well we kinda made a promise when we became friends that we would never lie to each other. And I would be mad at her if she lied to me too.

"Miley!" I shouted and ran into room to. I saw her sitting in the corner of the room. She had stopped crying but she looked sad. She had her chin on her hands.

"What do you want?" she said quietly.

"I want to apologize to you." I said as I sat down next to her.

"What for? Oh for breaking our friendship promise!" she yelled in my face. I knew I was gonna have to do it now. I grabbed her hands and laced them with mine. I was gonna sing her favorite song from her favorite boy band.

"_If your heart is always searching can you ever find a home? _

_I've been looking for that someone; I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of lovin you._

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me, everything's alright when you're right here by my side._

_When you look me I the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes."_ Once I finished I saw Miley crying. She let go of my hands and threw herself around me, hugging me tight. I hugged her tight right back. We just stayed in each others arms.

"I forgive you." Miley whispered still crying lightly.

_Love_

**Olivers POV**

As we kept starring into each others eyes after I told her 'That kind of love' I heard someone singing Miley's favorite song. Lilly must have heard it to because she was swaying back and forth. When if was over she stopped.

"Ok, that was either a ghost that is very hip, singing or it was Jake." She declared. We let go of each other.

"It sounded like it was coming from home room." I said. So we walk quietly their. Lilly goes in first but backs right up once she takes two steps in. She grabs my arm and takes me into the schools main hallway. "So you took me here for what reason?'" I ask completely confused.

"Well I saw Miley and Jake in there. They were having a 'don't interrupt' moment." she said with a gigantic smile.

"They were kissing?" I ask with a concerned tone. Event though I don't like Miley like I do Lilly, I love her like my sister. And I care about her.

"No. They were hugging, concerned parent." she said and started to laugh at me.

"Wiwwy!" I said using a big lip pout.

"I sowwy."she said and kissed my cheek." Let's see if their moment is over." She said and grabbed my hand and we walked back to the 9th grade all.

**That ends a crappy chapter .I think it's crappy at least. Rock on**


	5. Drama in the bathroom

**Heyyyyy Happy lateish Valentines Day!! And FYI it's night time just so ya know.**

**Mileys POV**

Now here I am hugging Jake after he apologized in the sweetest way ever. It feels so good to. Wait, Jake and I are only really good friends…. right?

"Helloooo?" I hear a familiar voice. "Can we come iiiiinnnn?" Lilly said in a high pitched voice.

"Yesss."I said with the same voice smiling. Me and Jake stop hugging. He gets up and offers me a hand to help me up. I accept and then Lilly comes over and hugs me tight.

"OMG I'm sooooo sorry we ran off like that." She said but then looked at Oliver. They smiled at eachother. "Well maybe not actually." She said as she let go of me.

"So what was the hug for?" my 'concerned parent' Oliver asked me.

"It was um nothing." Jake said. He was blushing.

"Miley why were," Lilly smacked his arm and gave him a face to stop asking. "Never mind."

"So what were you doing while we were gone?" I say with a knowing smile.

"You know just … um... counting." Lilly lied very badly.

"Ya yea... just counting our… our …" Oliver started as he looked at Lilly for help.

"Sha sheep! Yea our sheep!" she said. Her and Oliver put on big smiles after that huge lie.

" Suuuurre any way guys it's getting late. Where are we gonna crash for tonight?" Jake asked.

"Um…. what room is most comfortable?" I asked directing it at Oliver.

"Are you trying to say something?" he asked with a suspicious look. Lilly mumbled donut.

"How bout the principals office?" Lilly suggested.

"Sure…"we all said. We all sounded tired. We all started to walk to the principal's office.

"Guys I really gotta go!" Lilly yelled as we walked past a bathroom.

"Me too!" said Jake with a pained expression that matched Lilly's.

"Ok you two go." I say throwing my arm towards the bathroom, yawing.

"But Miley," Oliver stops as I glare at him. My eyes saying 'Don't you trust them'?

"Yay!" Jake and Lily shout as they run to the bathroom. Me and Oliver just keep walking to the principal's office.

_Xoxo_

**Lillys POV**

Wow I really had to go. I'm washing my hands and as I look up in the mirror I see a shadow of a person. I scream as the shadow put their arms around me.

"Lilly it's me." Says Jake starting to laugh.

"Ha ha very funny." I say. Everyone knows I hate to be scared from behind.

" Lilly Billy come on." He pouts at me.

" I'm not mad."I'm really am not I just sound like it cause I'm tired. Jake takes me and pushes me against a wall ad pins me.

"Lilly don't make me." He says with a smile. What does he mean 'don't make me'? Wait, why is he leaning in.

"Jake what are" I can't talk anymore because his lips are on mine. We stay that way until he mumbles into the kiss.

"I'm not stopping till you kiss me back." So I kiss back and he lets me go. He is still smiling until he looks in the door way. I look around and see Oliver there. Just staring at me.

" Oliver it's not,"

"Just shut up! I thought you loved me!" he yells. I see he's hurt. Then he looks at Jake like he's gonna kill him "And you! What the hell is the matter with you! I thought we were friends!" Then he just leaves. Probably to go tell Miley. I look at Jake.

"Why did you kiss me? You know I liked Oliver!" I yell.

"Lilly, I just thought Miley liked me. But all we will ever be is friends because she doesn't like me! I'm so confused right now don't you get it? I thought I had a shot with the one girl who liked Leslie not stupid Jake Ryan! But she just sees me as... a friend!" he yells back at me. He's starting to cry. I know he is confused. But Oliver's hurt because of me. And I … love him.


	6. Yelling,yellnig and more yelling

**Olivers POV**

I thought she loved me. I thought we were the 'cliché' couple that everyone says is boring but knows is so madly in love with each other. But I guess I'm not good enough for her…

"Oliver what is it?" Miley asked tiredly all scrunched up on the principals chair. He had been thinking so hard he didn't even know he had walked to the principals office.

"Miley, I saw Jake and Lilly kissing in the bathroom." I said felling my heart hurt everytime I thought of them in my mind. Miley's eyes shot open right as I said that.

"Oliver are you seriouse?! You must be tired. They couldn't have possibly been kissing…. right?" she looking at my face looking guilty because she actually trusted them alone when I was shaky about it. "Oliver I'm so sorry. I thought that"I cut her off.

" Miley it's not your fault." Isaid hugging her. She hugged me back. " Miley stop." I said knowing she still felt guilty. I knew she was hard on herself about things like this. Miley broke the hug.

"Oliver I know Lilly didn't kiss Jake." Miley said with a seriouse face on. She knew Lilly would never do that. I gave a little chukle.

"You know I always knew Lilly was too good for me. Jake is more worthie of her then me." I said looking at the ceiling, leaning on the principals desk. Miley opened her mouth and looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"What is wrong with you!" she screamed at me which caused me to almost fall. " Are you losing it?!" she said slapping me. I rubbed my cheek because it hurt like my heart right now.

"What was that for!" I yelled at her.

" I thought maybe I could slap some sense into you!" she yelled right back. "What do you mean not worthie! You'v always been their for her! When her parents divorced, you were the one to get her out of her room when she was in it for 4 days! It only took you and hour. You were the one who let her cry on lap for 4 hours when Matt broke up with her! You always cared about her!" she yelled till she lost her voice. I stared at her.

"Then why did she break my heart?" my voice cracked as I said that. I ran out the door of the office.

**Mileys POV**

I watched as Oliver ran out the door. Wow he cared so much for Lilly. So much it scared me, in a good way. That's it! I marched right to the bathroom. Right as I walked in I saw Jake with his back against the wall staring acroos the room with Lilly rubbing his back. What the heck?

" Knock knock." I said softly coming in. Jake looked up at me. He looked really sad. Lilly got up and walked overto me. I crossed my arms at her.

"I'm guessing Oliver told you." She said softly not looking at me.

"Yea pretty much." Lilly still wasent looking at me. " Lilly you really hurt him. You don't know how much he cares for you." I said as Lilly looked up at me with a smile.

"Really?" she said. I just smiled and nodded.

"But Lilly why did you kiss Jake.?" I said making her smile fade.

"It wasn't her fault."Jake whispered. "I made her kiss me." He said while getting up. " And I hope she can forgive me because she dosen't know how sorry I am." He said still with a really sad face. Lilly smiled and walked over to him.

" Aww come here you." She said as they hugged. I watched and smiled at them. Jake was now smiling. As they broke apart Jake kept looking at me, not smiling just looking.

"Hey where's Oliver?" Lilly said with a confused look.

"O I forgot to tell you." So I told them the whole story. Lilly's face was so sad once I told her Oliver said 'Then why did she break my heart' then ran. She just kept whispering it's all my fault. She didn't say anything besides that.

"We have to go find him." Jake said I nodded and Lilly just kept doing what she was doing before.

**Not my fav chapter but…… REVIEW ! Rock on.**


	7. Silly movie boy

**I'm sick… blah…. not that you care. And I just ate and apple. But yet again you probably don't care. So fine! Here is the next chapter. Fiesty …..**

**Lillys POV**

All my fault. Yep that's basically it. I made a hugenormass mistake. Even if it was some Jake's fault. But I could have pushed him off. Well it would have been difficult… but that's not the point! I hurt someone I love. And, as I said before, it's all my fault.

"It's all my fault." I whisper again as Jake and Miley pulled me by my arms because I wasn't moving.

"Lilly can you please stop saying that?" Miley yelled at me.

"And can you walk instead of us pulling you?" Jake said tiredly. Yep we have been up for most of the night. So I started to walk.

"Finaly!" Jake said then stretched his arms.

" Aw big zombie man stretched his wittle muscle?" Miley replied bluntly. When Miley stayes up too late she tends to get witty and be moodier.

"Well!" I giggled at that. " Hey I think we made her laugh!" Jake said with a smile.

" Wow looks like we found another Albert Einstein over here." Miley said back to Jake with a smirk.

" I love you too." He said taking her hand and kissing it. They could always make me happy even when I'm at my lowest point. Not as fast as Oliver though. His smile made all my thoughts go away.

"Leslie pullin out the moves." Miley says while gigiling, which broke my thoughts.

"Come on happy couple, let us carrie on with our maiden voage." I say pointing forward.

"But I'm not a girl." Jake replied causing me and Miley to laugh.

" Silly movie boy." Miley said to Jake causeing him to give her a fake smile and her returning one. Boy oh boy oh boy.

_Xoxo_

**Olivers POV**

Maybe I should turn emo or something. And change my name to Stab because Oliver is too happy of a name. _Come on Oliver! You are the furthest thing from emo._Your right. _Aren't I always? _Maybe I'm going to far with all this. _I think you are._ Maybe me and Lilly should just be friends for now._ Up to you. _You are me. _Oh yea, forgot. _O gosh. I'm having a conversation with myself! I'm just gonna go back and tell Lilly we should just be friends. Then everything can be back to normal.

**No ones POV**

And with that Oliver ran out of the closet he had hid in and went to go find his friends.

**Review! Please please do! Rock on**


	8. Closet brakedown

**Hey hey! We made pizza in cooking class and Eric was shouting "It lived!" when we took it out of the oven. Anyways…. On wit da storay! Tehe**

**Jakes POV**

I am really tired, but I am doing whatever Lilly wants to do. I feel terrible for what I did to her. She knows I'm sorry but I still feel bad.

"Oh Jakey! Wakey wakey!" Miley said in a sing-song voice while snapping her fingers in my face. I broke out of my thoughts and smiled at her. She is soo hot even if she has huge bags under her eyes.

"I'm awake Miss.Miley." I said back to her. She smiled as Lilly rolled her eyes at us. All of a sudden we see Oliver sprinting down the hall. He comes to a stop right in front of Lilly.

"Oliver." Lilly gasps as she hugs him. Why does he look like he's in pain? Weird…..

"Lilly, I need to talk to you." He says in a serious voice. They walk away with each other.

"Wonder what he wants." Miley says while lying on the floor. I got a good idea.

"Oh how I love my Miley." I say while I pick her up off the ground and hold her in my arms. She smiles at me.

"And oh how I love my Jakey." She says to me. She gives me a kiss on the cheek.

_Xoxo_

**Lillys POV**

I'm so glad we found Oliver. But I'm so mad at myself for hurting him. He leads me to a closet. He takes me in a shuts the door. It's a small closet so were really close to each other. Practically against each other.

"Oliver I'm so sorry about the Jake thing. Truly you don't know how much I am. Even though he forced me to kiss him. But please forgive me." I plead starring up at him. He's starring down at me intently. He looks … pained.

"Lilly I forgive you." He says still starring down at me. I almost start to cry.

"Thank you." I manage to whisper.

"But I have to tell you something. Lilly you know I love you. Really I love you so much. And that's why I have to do this." He stare soften because he sees how scared I am. What does he mean?" Lilly, I think we should …. Take a break. You know, just be friends." He says still starring down at me. Tears form in my eyes.

"Oliver." I say tears silently coming down my cheeks. He takes his finger and wipes them away.

"Lilly, I'm doing this because I love you." He says calmly while putting my hair behind my ears. I collapse on to the floor sobbing. He bends down and rubs my back.

"Lilly I'm doing this for us. Maybe were not ready to be a couple yet." He says trying to be comforting. I can't stop crying. I can't even move. He takes my chin and makes me look at him. "Lilly." he says sternly at me. "Do you think I want to do this? This hurts me to. But maybe were not ready to do this." His words make me stop crying. I weakly manage to get up and he gets up with me. We walk back to Miley and Jake in silence. My heart hurting.


	9. Baby talking and carrying

**Mileys POV**

I'm just being held in Jake's arms considering Oliver just took Lilly away without warning. My goodness it's like 2:30 or something now. I wish I could change into something else. I forgot I have extra clothes in my locker. A tank and some shorts.

"Jake can you take me to my locker?" I pouted. He smiles at me.

"Why of course Miss.Miley." he says in a British accent and off we walk to my locker. Once were there Jake sets me down and I go bend down to get my clothes. Why do I feel his eyes on me? I get up and turn around and face him.

"Jake can ya'll turn 'round so I can change?" I say cooking my head to the side. He gets a huge devious grin on his face.

"What if I don't want to?" he says raising his eye brows. Oh it's on now.

"Ok." I say about to pull my jeans down. His face turns red and he quickly turns around. I quickly get changed incase he changes his mind and decides to look.

"Are ye done yet?" he says trying to sound impatient. I run over and jump on his back.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" I whisper in his ear.

"Fine." he says but I can sense the smile on his face. I wrap my arms around his body and his hands touch my bare legs. Why do I feel so comfortable around him?

**Jakes POV**

As I walk with Miley on my back, I sense her sleeping. I put her down and carry her like before. As I'm walking I see Lilly and Oliver. Oliver has a grave expression on his face and Lilly is looking at the ground. Shit.

"What's up?" I say walking towards them. Lilly keeps starring at the floor. Oliver looks at me with a serious face.

"We … broke up." He says with a low voice. I see Lilly flinch as he says it. I almost drop Miley.

"Wh…why?" I say looking at Oliver than Lilly.

"It's for the best." Lilly says still looking at the floor.

"No…" I say looking at Lilly. I caused this, not her and now they're done!

"Jake it's not your fault." Lilly says quietly sounding like she's about to cry. I look at Oliver with anger in my eyes. How dare he do this to Lilly! 

"Oliver I sorry but what the hell man!" I yell at him. He looks at me with his serious face.

"What the hell what?" he yells back. Lilly starts to back up.

"She loves you and I know you love her. It was an accident ok! I thought Miley liked me but….. she doesn't. I was confused ok? God mad you screwed up big time!" I say momentarily forgetting I was holding Miley. Shit what if she heard me? Oliver looks at me his eyes are daggers and he clenches his fists.

"You think I wanna give Lilly up? You think I enjoy breaking my heart and hers? No! But this is for the best. Even if it sucks like hell right now."

"You know what? You're just scared. Scared Lily is too good for you and that she deserves better!"Miley yells all of a sudden. "But you know what Oliver, there is no better than you for Lilly. So stop cutting yourself short!" Miley yells as I set her on her feet. Lilly walks over to Oliver and touches his arm.

"So this is why you broke up with me? Because you think you're not good enough for me?" Lilly says looking up at him.

"Yea Lils. I just want you to be happy. Even if it's with someone other than me." Oliver replysquietly. Lilly smiles at him.

"Well, there is not better than you." She says kissing his cheek.He takes his hand and touches it. He starts to smile too.

"Wealy?" he says in his baby voice causeing Lilly to giggle at him.

"Yep Owie!" she says back as he wrapes his arms around her in a big hug. Look at them and smile. I turn to Miley and see her staring at me.

"So you really like me?" she says quietly. Oh snickers.

**Sorry bout the wait but I was on vacay and now I look like an orange. Rock on**


	10. Laughing and freezing

Kinda have been busy

**Kinda have been busy. Last week was the suckiest week EVER!! What eves here my chapter!! YAY!!**

**Olivers POV**

I'm so glad Lilly and me are together again. We both are still hugging and there is silence from Jake and Miley. Weird, usually they would go 'Aw!' and rest their heads on one another. There soooo blind. But I'll let them figure that out. Ok, they are creeping me out, it is scary silent over there. I stop the hug and look at a white Jake and a confused Miley.

"Leslie.." Miley says touching his cheek.

"Miley whadja do?" I say putting m hands on my hips.

"I did nothing!" she yells back to me, not in a mean way. Lilly gets in the same position as me.

"Yea, cause Jake usually just goes white when he has a conversation." Lilly says looking at Jake.

"Al I said was 'Do you really like me?'." She said as she looked at us.

"Just make him go back to normal!" me and Lilly yell together. We smiled at each other and I kiss her cheek.

" I've been trying to while you to were hugging." She says slapping her thigh. This might just work. I look at Lilly and she has the same look as I do. I nod at her.

"Well, Miley I think he needs a force to wake him." Lilly says coolly with a big smile. I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and we just smile sweetly. Miley looks at us with a face that only could be described as a OMG-your-not-serious-you-guys! Then she stuck out her lip. To bad I only cave when Lilly does that. Me and Lilly just nod our heads.

"Fine." Miley reply's stubbornly and leans in and gives him a quick kiss. As she pulls away Jake's eyes open and he looks at her with big eyes. "Uh.. I'm sorry." She says nervously shooting me and Lilly 'the eyes'. We just laugh. Jake is still just staring at Miley. "Uh see, you weren't waking up, so the dorks over there told me you needed a kiss to wake up and so…. I kinda….did." she says now looking at the ground. Me and Lilly are trying so hard o keep our laughter from exploding.

"Oh.." Jake says looking at us and smiling a little bit.

"So do you like me?" Miley asks again. '

" Well uh…" he says looking at us and motioning u sto leave.

"Oh, oh we'll go." They say grabbing each other hand and running out in hysterics.

**Sorry to leave you guys at this point… kinda was a filler. I yas got an idea of he's gonna tell me, tell me cuz I'm BLANKO. Kk Rock on**


	11. A broken heart

Having trouble deciding if my friends are stupid for havin a webshow or random

**Having trouble deciding if my friends are stupid for havin a webshow or random... also heads up, the F-word comes into play here.**

**Mileys POV**

So once our spastic friends ran away laughing, me and Jake were alone. He looks at me.

"Come on. We'll walk." he says turning starting to walk. I run to catch up with him. He puts his hands in his pockets.

"So you wanna know if I like you?" he say looking forward. I start to chip of my pink and orange nail polish.

"Yeah… kind of." I say giggling a little bit. Gosh talk about beating around the bush.

"Well, that depends." He says still looking forward. Is this the same boy who got stunned when I asked him this? Maybe that kiss really did work….

"What do you mean? I just want to know how you feel." I say as normal as possible so I don't freak myself out about this. He sighs. Oh God what was that sigh for?!

"But what if I like you, but you don't like me? So it depends on how you feel." He says finally stopping and looking at me. I don't say anything and focus on his knees. He has big knees. Can you make your knees bigger by working out? And if you could why would someone want to have big knees? So they could crawl easier?

"Miley?" Jake says sensing me fading out. I snap out of my knee thoughts.

"Sorry, it's just.. your knees there so …big." I say randomly then put my hand over my mouth. Jake silently laughs at me.

"I know. My knee size is pretty distracting." He says with a huge grin. I smile too then silence and seriousness. He steps towards me and grabs my hand.

"Miley.." he says softly.

" Jake I just don't know." I say blinking so my eyes won't let my tears fall. Why is this so hard? Do I really like him? Were just friends… I thought. I squeeze his hands and look down. "I.. I can't do this." I say and let go of his hands and run. Me and Jake aren't in love and ….. were not friends either. I think as full on tears come out. He can't do this to me again.

**Jakes POV**

I'm alone, just standing staring at the spot she was just standing. My fist clench.

"Danm it!" I scream at the top of my lung. Why couldn't she have said she loved me back. Lilly must have heard my scream because she's running towards me.

"Jake, what happened?" she says as she touches my shoulder.

" She fucken left me!" Lilly just looks at me.

"Jake she probably just confused."

"No Lilly, she just fucken hates me!" I say now yelling at her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Oliver yells back at me running and standing in front of Lilly. "She was just trying to help!" He says looking at me straight in the eye. I know I'm being a jackass but.. gosh Miley just made me so mad. I look at him then put my head in my hands and walk over to the wall and slide down it until I'm sitting. And I just sit there and think about the love of my life, who hates me.

**Lillys POV**

I'm hugging Oliver so tight. I look at poor Jake who's just sitting on the ground. I just can't imagine that kind of pain. I know were young but it's not just him liking Miley because she's nice and pretty. They've fought and he's seen her scream and get ugly. And yet he knows that she's not perfect and he still likes her. And now he has to deal with this pain. It just isn't right. And to be dealing with this at 3:00 at night, that is sooooo not right!

"Oliver, I'm so tired. And the drama in this school, that didn't help one bit." I say softly. He pulls away and smiles at me.

"I'll carry you." He says as he is about to lift me up.

"No wait." I say and walk over to Jake. "Jake, come on we gotta get so sleep." I say taking my hand and putting it under his chin so his face shows. His eyes were so sad looking. Like a little puppy who just got kicked in the butt.

"I can't move." He croaks. I let go of his chin and look at Oliver.

"No. I'm not doing it." He says crossing his arms. Fine. I make the same puppy dog face as Jake.

"Fine." He says as he walks over and puts his arms under Jake.

"Thank you" I say kissing his cheek. He looks at me.

"Kiss here." He says pointing to his lip. I roll my eyes and kiss him.


	12. The sweetest of dreams

"A thousand miles or a thousand kisses

"_**A thousand miles or a thousand kisses. You still had to go. Take your misses."**_

**Oliver POV**

You know, there are a lot of things that happened here, in this school, this night, that I never thought would happen. I never thought me and Lilly would kiss and go out. I never thought if we did go out that I'd break both our hearts then get back together. I never thought Jake would want to be a couple with Miley again. Nor did I even consider Miley not wanting to go out with Jake. And I really really never thought I would have to carry Jake in my arms. But he's so hurt fight now. Iknow Miley's my friend but right now she just looks like a bitch.

"Here's the library." Lilly yawnes. I turn to look at her but she puts her hand infront of her face. "Don't look at me. I look horrible."

I chuckle. "Your stating the impossible, Lilly."

"Oh Oliver your soooo cheesy." She says moving her hand and smiling. We walk into the librrey and find the two couches. I walk over and set Jake on one.

"I guess were sharing." I say practically collapsing on the other.

"I was actually thinking of sharing with Jake." I stare at her in disbelief.

"Kidding." She says walking over and laying next to me. We get situated so Lilly's back is to me and I'm facing her.

"I love you."I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Which love?" she says turning to me so that our faces are inches apart. What does she mean?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the love that girlfriend and boyfriend say to each other everyday or the real kind."

"Lilly Truscott, I love you. I really love you." I say pulling her closer to me so that there is only a little space between us.

"I love you too Oliver."she says laying her head on my chest. I pull her even closer to me and kiss the top of her head. I really do love her. And I know she loves me too. I know were 16, but it's real.

**Jakes POV**

I listen to Oliver and Lilly talk as I lay there on the couch. Yea it's cheesy beyond any guy listening beliefs but it just make me want to be like that with Miley. Why can't I get her out of my mind? She hates me and all I can think about is me and her together.

"Jake." Something says. Lilly and Oliver must be asleep because they didn't even move.

"Who's there?"

"Miley." She says as she walks over to the couch and lays next to me as I sit up.

"Jake,I think I love you ."she whispers. I look at her and grab her arm and pull her towards me and kiss her.

"I love you too. Let's get to bed." I say laying down with her and taking her hand in mine.

"_**Tell me how can I walk away? I don't care what they say. I'm loving you anyway. It's the way you make me feel."**_


End file.
